Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady
Here is how Into the Jurassic World and meeting Owen Grady goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Tino Tonitini: Let's go to another world! Shido Itsuka: Right! Sunset Shimmer: Here we go! So, the team jumped in the portal and they are Flying through the Vortex. Jake: I'm traveling without a Pixie Dust! Izzy: Is there any Pirates in this Dimension? Chubby: I can't wait to tell Peter pan about this! Jake: '''Can we get their by using my Ship? '''Izzy: '''I really like this Vortex, it remind me back home. '''Chubby: Are we're traveling to Neverland? In Jurassic World, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, the Weekenders and their friends crash lands into Isla Nublar. Carver René Descartes: Where are we?! Izzy: We are in Jurassic World! Tino Tonitini: Whoa! Deja vu. Doraemon: Amazing. Godou Kusanagi: Man! Noby: So cool! Sue: Jurassic World has changed since we left. Zoe Drake: I know right. This was the place we went, and I go on my first date with Max. Batman: Good for you Zoe. Let's hope Robin is here. Wyldstyle: You're right Batman, maybe we'll be able to see MetalBeard again. Gandalf the Grey: And Frodo too. Jake: Guys, who are those four over there? Tino Tonitini: Hey it's Owen and Claire! Sunset Shimmer: And Zach and Gray Mitchell. Owen Grady: Tino and friends, it's so nice to see you again. Zoe Drake: It is nice for me and my boyfriend Max to see you guys again to. Mana Takamiya: How's it been? Claire Dearing: Great. Simon Masrani: What's going on here? Tino Tonitini: Masrani? Simon Masrani: That's right. Tino and his friends wonders in Jurassic World. Batman: This place looks like a theme park. Gandalf the Grey: Yes, it is very nice. These lizards are better then the Balrog. Wyldstyle: (pulls out her Relic Scanner) I'm sure this place has got amber. Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle set off to find the Amber. So, Tino and his friends followed them. Tino Tonitini: I wish Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Lex, Tim, John Hammond, Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, Dennis Nedry, Sarah Harding, Nick van Owen, Eddie Carr, Kelly Malcolm, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Billy Brennan, Rexy, Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo were here. Sunset Shimmer: Me too, Tino. Owen Grady: Me three, Sunset. I wonder how Zach and Grey are up to. Meanwhile, Zach and Grey rode the Gyrospheres. Zach Mitchell: We're riding but no I-Rex here. Grey Mitchell: At least, we're safe. All of a sudden, they saw Hades riding on Cerberus. Hades: Hello, boys. Grey Mitchell: Who are you!? Hades: Your worst nightmare! laugh Zach Mitchell: Grey, let's get the heck away from that pet of his! Grey Mitchell: Go! Go! Go! GO! Zach and Grey drove the Gyrospheres away and Cerberus goes after them. Hades: A Ha! You two can't escape me! Zach Mitchell: Go! Go! Keep out of his way! Grey Mitchell: This can't be good! Cerberus chase after then, fast. But, Cerberus ultimately failed trying to catch them. Hades: Give me the Amber and I'll let you guys live! Zach Mitchell: We will never give you the amber! Grey Mitchell: Never! Zach Mitchell: You will never take us alive, we told you! Grey Mitchell: No, never! We will never give a Villain like you! Zach and Grey escapes Hades in the Gyrospheres. Meanwhile, our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen got to Claire and the others. Jake: Claire we've got a question to ask. Marina: Why is Hades trying to steal the amber from you? Claire Dearing: '''I don't know. I don't know why he wants the Amber from me. '''Owen Grady: '''Well, whatever he wants. We have to keep the Amber save from him. '''Claire Dearing: '''Lowery, Do you know where the Amber is? '''Lowery: The Amber is in the old Jurassic Park Visitor's Center. Tino Tonitini: Then, we haven't got time to lose. Let's find the amber before Hades does. So, our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen goes off to find the amber. Unknown to them, the Indominus Rex returns from sea, she seeks revenge on the heroes. Stormy: What the Henry! What is that thing?! Zoe Drake: That's the Indominus Rex! Batman: You know this dinosaur? Sneech: We've faced her long ago! Tino Tonitini: If we faced the Indominus Rex before, then let's do it again. Tino tries to fight the I-Rex, but she slaps him with her tail. Batman: She's too strong! Wyldstyle: Then how are we suppose to defeat her? Jake: How are we suppose to know! Tino Tonitini: The same thing we did before! Noby: Yeah! Zoe Drake: Where's Rexy when we need her? Sunset Shimmer: We shall... RUN! Gandalf the Grey: (in Pumbaa's voice) Shall we run for our lives? Owen Grady: (in Timon's voice) Oh yes, let's. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen run away and the Indominus Rex goes after them. Rex Owen: She's gaining on us! Godou Kusanagi: Faster! At the old Jurassic Park Vistor's Center, our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen hides from the I-Rex. Tino Tonitini: In here! (They hid inside the building) Wyldstyle: Wow, that was close. Noby: You said it Wyldstyle. I think we are safe now. Owen Grady: You and me both Noby. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: But what shall we do? Shido Itsuka: Yeah with the hybrid out there, we're doomed. Batman: Shido's right. Let's find the amber in this Visitor's Center. Jake: Good idea, Batman. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen start to find the amber. Tino found the amber display case, but he noticed the amber is gone. Tino Tonitini: Man! The amber is gone! Hades: Because I have it! Sunset Shimmer: Hades! Hades: That's my name Sunset, don't wear it out. Batman: What do you want with the amber Hades? Hades: '''Don't want to tell you. '''Wyldstyle: Stop him! They went into the garage and Hades got away. Tino Tonitini: We got to fix that jeep! Doraemon: And fast! Godou Kusanagi: Let's do it! Sunset Shimmer: I know who has a wrench to fix that old jeep. Emmet appears out of the vortex. Emmet Brickowski: The Special is here. Noby: Hi, Emmet. Can you fix this old jeep for us? Emmet Brickowski: No problem. Emmet starts to work fixing the jeep with his wrench. Then the jeep's engine starts revving again. Emmet Brickowski: There, the jeep is all fixed up. Wyldstyle: Thanks, Emmet. Emmet Brickowski: You're welcome Wyldstyle. You mind if I join your group? Tino Tonitini: Sure, Emmet. Welcome aboard. All of a sudden, there was a roar. The team runs for their lives. Sunset Shimmer: It gaining! Batman: Please chance it. The team, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Owen and Emmet quickly jumps into the jeep. As they speeds it up out of the garage, the I-Rex showed up. Owen Grady: Must go faster! Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!!!!!! Tino Tonitini: Oh Dang! Doraemon: Hey look! Zoe Drake: It's Rexy, Charlie, Blue, Delta, and Echo! Wyldstyle: Looks like they have come to save us! Tino Tonitini: Yeah, they're helping us getting that hybrid off our tail. The I-Rex ultimately failed and walked away into the vortex. Doraemon: That was close. Emmet Brickowski: Too close Wyldstyle: Nice Emmet, now let's go after Hades and the amber. Emmet Brickowski: Right. The jeep goes to the park where Ursula and Hades have the amber. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer